Marriage of confusion
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: When having fun during wedding dress shopping leads to horrible outcomes, will true feelings surface for the one they like or will everything continue to go downhill and end very badly for everyone. TWXPG
1. If the dress fits, wear it

Marriage of confusion

* * *

Summary: When having fun during wedding dress shopping leads to horrible outcomes, will true feelings surface for the one they like or will everything continue to go downhill and end very badly for everyone.

* * *

AN: Another Timberwolf and Phantom girl fanfiction. This is going to be a birthday fanfiction for Gem-of-Scath but the last chapter will be posted on her birthday which is February 1st so the story will be stretched out and updates won't be that frequent. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: If the dress fits wear it.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in new metropolis where everything was right as rain. In a wedding dress shop, Phantom girl, Black rose, and her sister Genevieve, were looking at the beautiful white gowns.

Venus was in her usual casual clothes(The ones she wore in blind fake).

Genevieve is a few older then Venus with light brown hair that rest on her shoulder and stops at her shoulder blades, hazel eyes, and tan skin. She is wearing a red striped shirt, the sleeves are off of her shoulders, and the end at her elbows with a yellow tank top underneath to with you can only see the straps. She has an orange high waist skirt and red knee high boots

Tinya has on a white sweater with black jeans and black boots and she wasn't wearing her white hair clips so her hair flowed about her face.

"I can't believe, that my sister is getting married." Venus exclaimed waving a hand at her face to keep in the tears that were threatening to fall out.

"V, I am four years older than you.' Genevieve said looking at her sister with an amused look.

"I know but I we all thought that I would be the first one to to get married and Hudson would be the last one to walk down the aisle." V added which made both girls laugh and Tinya raise a brow at their conversation.

"What, is Hudson the youngest sibling?" Tinya asked.

"No, he is actually 2 years older then me, my little brother Mikey is the youngest." Venus explained admiring all of the beautiful gowns.

"Oh, I am going to try this one on." Genevieve announce's heading towards the changing room with a dress.

"Okay, hey Tinya, who would you imagine me walking down the aisle with?" Venus asked turning to Tinya, holding a dress up to her. Tinya turned to her and thought about it for a second.

"Probably Kell-el.'

"WHAT!?' Venus asked lowering the dress with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well with how much you two fight, you seem like a married couple, and at times you guys are really nice to each other, you just seem like the perfect match." Tinya explains then turns back to the dresses. Venus then puts a hand on her hip and an evil smile forms on her face for her next choice of words.

"Well then, I guess that means at your wedding you will be walking up to Timberwolf." Tinya slowly turns around at her friends statement to see her grinning.

"What makes you say that?" She asks raising her brow.

"Well it is so obvious that he likes you." Rose starts then puts her hand up to count off the reasons on her fingers.

"1. You two are more seen together then any two people in the legion,

2\. whenever you two are in a fight he stays near you and if you get hurt he is their to help and defend you,

3\. When is in a bad mood but you then walk into the room he is all better. Shall I go on?"

Tinya just glared at her alien friend but had a slight blush on her face. Before the could discuss this any more, Genevieve walked out and she looked amazing.

The dress was white(no surprise their) corset strapless style top with long sleeves that come off her shoulders, and a long skirt with crystals all along the bottom two inches.

"Wow, you look amazing sis." V said walking up to her to give her a hug.

"I wish I was a bride so I could get a dress like that." Tinya said looking at her friend totally jealous.

"Oh you should try on one of them, please." Venus begged with puppy dog eyes. Tinya then rolled hers and looked through the dresses for the moment then got one.

"Fine but only one." Tinya said walking to the changing room and V clapped her hands together happily.

After a few moment of waiting Tinya came out and she looked fantastic. Her top was corset style that showed some of her cleavage, two straps that went around her neck, and on the dress below her breasts their were black jewels that decorated the dress and it looked as if this dress was practically made for her.

"Oh, my, god, you look great." Venus exclaimed happy she made her friend try on a dress.

"You look better then I do." Genevieve added and Tinya looked in the mirror and thought she looked nice as well.

"I swear this dress was made for me. And just out of curiosity, do you think a certain furry dude would like me in this dress." Tinya asked nervously, but the girls knew who she was talking about.

"Brin would think you look great I bet." Genevieve said and Tinya continued to admire the dress.

But what the didn't know was that a photographer was taking pictures of the scene and was going to use it for the magazine she works for, and this was gonna stir up trouble.

* * *

AN: Done, now I hope you all will enjoy the rest but as I said earlier the updates will be stretched out and I will post when I will update the story on matchmakers and please read my other stories and ones by Gem-of-Scath, and most of the outfits described in this will be on my deviant art page and their is a link to it on my profile page so check those out, I love you all goodnight (mic drop moonwalk)


	2. Mistaken Matrimony

Marriage of confusion

* * *

Summary: When having fun during wedding dress shopping leads to horrible outcomes, will true feelings surface for the one they like or will everything continue to go downhill and end very badly for everyone.

* * *

AN: Tada, another chapter for another story today. I am very proud of myself i am on fire. I might be able to post another chapter for something else today but no guarantees. For now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mistaken Matrimony

* * *

About 20 minutes later on the cruiser, Timberwolf, Aqua lass, Ninjini, Chameleon Boy, Superman X, and Karate kid were hanging in the sitting bay. On the arm chair to the left of the big couch, Merliah sat it her feet propped up on the table in front of her. In the chair opposite of her across the sat Kell-el in another chair. On the big couch, Brin was on the far left end but not at the edge, next to him Cham, and one cushion over Val next to Takai who was in casual wear.

She had on a black vest that looked like a corset but had straps that went around her neck that exposed her chest with a little cleavage, maroon sleeves that are off her shoulders and end at her elbows, the same shade of red covered the bottom part of her stomach that would be exposed from her vest, a bright red mini skirt with black Capri's and bright red flats with her hair down.

"I can't believe you're going on a date tonight." Merliah exclaimed to her female friend, hands behind her head in a lazy fashion.

"It is not a date, I am just doing a date for Venus." Ninjini explained calmly.

"What kind of favor?" Karate kid asked raising an eyebrow kinda upset that his best female friend was going on a date with a guy he knew nothing about.

"I am just going to have dinner with Venus' brother since the closet he has been to a date this year was hanging with a girl at the park as their little siblings played together." Ninjini said and everyone said 'oh' in unison knowing Hudson wasn't very good with the ladies, yet, called himself a ladies man.

"I don't see the point of dates." Kell-el interjected kinda bored of this conversation.

"Well people go on dates so they can know each other more." Cham said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I don't see the point of dates, I mean I can pair almost everyone in this room with someone who might not be in the room." Merliah told putting her arms on the armrests leaning back in the chair some.

"Oh really?" Timberwolf challenged raising a brow.

"Yeah, Takai and Val are one, You and Tinya, Kell-el an..." She started but was then cut off by the wolf boy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what makes you think me and Tinya could be a couple? Give me a reason why you think so." Brin asked and challenged again.

"Well let me think, um, you two are almost always seen together, she can always calm you down when you freak out too much, you growl every time she is close to another guy especially Jo nah, you protect her in fights, you call her princess and she calls you puppy, you guys..."

"I said one!" Brin shouted then slouched in his seat and a blush on his face to which everyone could spot that made the fish girl smirk. Before the conversation could continue, Michelle walked into the room with Hex floating a foot above her head and to the right a bit and Michelle had a data pad in her hand. She walked towards the left side of the couch between Timberwolf and Aqua lass with a sweet look on her face.

"Will one of you read the latest news to me?" The munchkin asked.

"Why do you want to know the news?" Val asked tilting his head a bit.

"Because I never know what's going on outside the legion and I can't read yet." Michelle admitted.

"I'll read," Merliah said and took the datapad, she then turned it on to see a holo screen that made her eyes go wide at the little bit she read.

"TINYA IS GETTING MARRIED?!" Merliah exclaimed, wide eyed and the others turned to her confused.

They all thought that she was playing a prank like she usually does. Well that was until Michelle put her hands on the arm of the chair, standing on her tippy toes, looking at the screen and her eyes widening and she yelled: "TINYA IS GETTING MARRIED?!"

Everyone then knew that this was serious. They all then ran over to Merliah's chair, Timberwolf and Kell-el behind it, Takai and Val to the right, and Cham to the left with Michelle and Hex was flying over the group. They were all reading the article which Merliah turned to but Michelle who was getting annoyed.

"Hello, remember me, can't read." Michelle exclaimed glaring at everyone.

"Oh sorry Michelle." Merliah apologized glancing at her then cleared her throat. "Okay, it says that Tinya Wazzo spotted at 'Claire's wedding dresses' trying on a dress and buying it along with wearing a 1950's Tiffany Princess cut engagement ring. No one knows who the mystery engagement man is or that Ms. Wazzo even had a boyfriend but everyone is very excited to hear more about the wedding."

"Wow," Cham said a minute after Merliah read Michelle the article.

"This is unbelievable." Karate kid added.

"Hey, you think if I ask nicely enough, I can be the flower girl?" Michelle asked and everyone but Timberwolf slowly turned their heads to look at Michelle with 'really' looks. "Just asking" Michelle defended shrugging her shoulders.

Timberwolf was in complete and utter shock by this. Tinya's getting married. That really surprised him, especially since she knew that she wasn't dating! How is this possible. Is her mother making her get married. How come she hadn't told anyone,

how come she didn't tell him.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger, boo yah. I am aware you people must hate me right now but I will have more chapters up for stories soon so look forward to that, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moonwalk)


End file.
